


A peaceful evening

by queenseptienna



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Illustrations, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: Illya and Napoleon have some rivalry problems.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	A peaceful evening




End file.
